


me and thee

by withoutwords



Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [16]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: “Was this a date?”
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040865
Kudos: 36





	me and thee

They go to town for dinner. Ben wants dumplings, and noodles and ice-cream after and though Callum looks mostly overwhelmed he seems like he’s along for the ride. Besides, Ben’s happy to take the reigns. They’ve only been doing this, properly, for a few weeks - he can’t expect Callum to have everything sorted in his head right now.

“Was this a date?” Callum asks him as they’re approaching the borough, Walford lights just over the next hill. It’s dark in their taxi, save a few passing street lights - Ben can’t really see his expression.

“Would that be alright?”

Callum huffs. “Ben, of course it would.”

“Yeah? Well, then, it was a date.”

Ben’s hand finds Callum’s knee. and Callum’s hand finds his and they stay like that until they pull up at the Beale house, Ben pulling out his wallet to pay the fare.

“I can buy things too, you know,” Callum says teasingly when they get out of the cab. “I ain’t skint.”

“Never said you were. But, I invited you out, so it was my turn to pay.”

“Oh, so you’ll let me pay for things next time, then?”

“Oh, maybe.”

They’re still teasing and jeering as they get into the house, Ben shushing Callum when he realises all the lights are out and everyone must be in bed. It is past 1 in the morning, now that he thinks of it. They’d spent a lot of time just walking around town - talking about nonsense and laughing together.

“You staying over?” Ben asks once they’re in Ben’s bedroom, Callum’s hands on his hips and his mouth at Ben’s neck. He seems to tense a little at the words, looking at Ben with those eyes of his. Dark and beautiful and knowing.

“D'you want me to?”

Ben scoffs at him, shaking his head as he takes off his jacket. He just throws it on the back of a chair. “You’re seriously asking me that?”

“Well, it’s your family, your daughter. I don’t want to … assume, ya know?”

“Cal,” Ben starts, moving back in to help Callum with his own coat, letting it fall to the floor. He grabs handfuls of the front of Callum’s shirt, pulling him just slightly so he knows Ben’s got him. “I’m all in this. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I ain’t…”

“I hooked up with a lot of guys before you, but after … I couldn’t. I wouldn’t.”

“Ben,” Callum says, sounding a little breathless, a little shocked.

“You’re the only one for me. I mean it. And when you’re ready I’ll be taking you into the caff, or the Vic, or Christ, into the middle of the square if you’ll let me, and I’ll be telling everyone you’re mine.”

Ben’s only a little surprised when Callum breaks what little distance is left and kisses him. His hands paw at Ben’s face, and neck, Ben clawing at his back to try and anchor. It’s probably useless. He’s drowning in this, and he’s glad.

“So yeah, I want you to stay,” Ben tells him when they break apart, still so warm and close and wanting. “I want to wake up next to you. Only you. And I want you to sit at the table and have breakfast with me, and my kid, and my whole family if ya want. If it makes ya happy.”

“It does,” Callum says, and kisses him again, runs his thumbs across Ben’s cheeks and smiles. “It really does.”

Ben pulls Callum to the bed, and pulls him down on top of him, and it’s just one night but it’s just the beginning.

One day, he’s sure, he’ll never leave.


End file.
